BiRthdAy ! HangOvEr!
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Very Late ! But you all know I can't miss This day... Its An After party treat...Lots of love to Ansha Di...Happy Birthday di.. Do read and comment..!


**Happy Happy Happy I am today because it's a Happy wala birthday Sis! :):)**

 **Ok I know it's been almost around 6-7 months or even more I haven't uploaded any of my fics ...**

 **But but I have a valid reason for this...I am preparing for Medical so...I hope u all cooperate with me ...**

 **I am very well on d site I read story and my PM's...but can't write.. sorry!**

 **NOW COMING TO THE REASON WHY I AM HERE...**

 **Well I think Today's Date is enough for u all to know this...**

 **16th July THE DAY WHEN MY YEAR STARTS..**

 **Waited for 366 days..Haha!**

 **FINALLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHA DI !**

 **We all are aware about wht happened last month..sad nah...**

 **But I am not Why? Why not just think of all the + Ve things that happened after that...New bureau , style, concept...**

 **Something even more +ve , exciting thats... nothing else but ANSHA di's interaction on insta and Twitter. Ahh ! I so long waited for her on social...**

 **Anyway not getting u bored...No wait a minute BORE really...? No not atleast in this fic guys ..!**

 **BECAUSE THIS STORY IS NOT LESS THAN A WORLD TOUR..!**

 **World tour in a story? Did u all just thought of Paris , London ...**

 **NO GUYS ITS NOT THAT WORLD BUT MY WORLD**

 _ **MY SWEET LITTLE WORLD OF ANSHA DI**_ **:):):);)**

 **(Di is must to be here today u all know why*wink*)**

 **I am sure u would have a lovely journey ahead..Put on ur bags guys to travel her life along with her...and ME ...**

 **...x...x...x...**

 **I never expected ki kissi ki life kitni perfect ho sakti hai.. I am sure hum sab ek perfect life chahte hai right..but it's not that east but she is very lucky to have a life she lives...**

 **Sab kuch itna perfect kaise ho sakta... She has everything today..!**

 _ **THIS ALL STARTED 10YRS BACK...**_

 _ **By being a**_

 _ **...**_ **PERFECT DAUGHTER...** **!** _ **:):)**_

 _ **Collage life...! Fun + Tension**_

 **But iss Fun aur tension k beech hum kuch bohot hi important miss kar dete hai..**

 **That's Our mother's love and concern**

 **...**

Purvi (irritated)- Mom please! Aap Kya baar baad khana khana karti rehti hai... I said na nhi khana. Mujhe bohot kaam hai mom plz just go..

 **Late at night after finishing her Purvi was feeling really hungry so she went in kitchen to fetch herself some food... Suddenly she noticed...**

Purvi( shocked) - No not again mom! Mom ne phir mere bina khana nhi kaha... I will kill myself for this meri wajh se mom phir bina kahe so gayi!

I am really sorry mom! Collage k tension mai maine kabhi dhyaan hi nhi diya that I am hurting you so much aapne mere liyeh kitna sab kuch kiya aur ek main ho.. Sorry!

 **Next morning...**

Purvi( shouting)- Mom jaldi neeche aao! Aapke liyeh surprise hai..

P. M-( while coming down) -Surprise mere liyeh kya hai!

Purvi-(coming out of the kitchen with food bowl)- U first sit here!

P.M- Purvi tu Kya kar rahi hai yeh..tujhe khana banane ki Kya zaroorat thi main bana leti! Tu khod bhoki hogi aur yeh sab!

Purvi- Huh mom aap itni selfless kaise ho sakti ho kal Jo bhi Maine aapse kaha jaise bhi baat Kari uske baad bhi aap mujhe daantne k bajae meri chinta kar rahi hai!

Maine aaj tak Jo bhi aapse kaha uske liyeh I am sorry. I realise it that I am so lucky to have u . Mujhe aapki care karni chahiyh aur main ho ki aapse badtameezi se baat kar rahi thi...

P. M- Accha meri beti itni badi ho gayi ki itni badi baate karni lagi hai

Purvi - Mom!

P. M- Purvi main janti ho ki college main tumhe bohot pressure hai... I understand you beta!

Purvi - I know u understand me but I never understood you! Aapko sirf meri chinta hai!

P. M - OK OK subah subah bohot emotional kar diya hai

Purvi - OK main ready hokar aati ho!

P. M(called her from back) - _ **U R THE BEST DAUGHTER PURVI!**_

Purvi- _**And U R BEST MOM..**_

 _ **...x...x...x...**_

 **... Still a lot to learn**

 **A PERFECT STUDENT !**

Acp Sir- Welcome to CID Purvi. I hope it will be a pleasure to work with you

Purvi - Sure sir ! Even I am looking forward to learn a lot of things from everyone here...

 **After Cid mein Gaddar case:-**

 **In the bureau**

Purvi(crying)- Sir maine kabhi socha bhi nhi tha ki Papa aaisa kuch karenge...

Acp sir- Purvi plz saant ho jao. Dekho Purvi aaise rokar apne aap ko aur kamzor mat karo..

Life main sometimes hame apne emotions ko suppress karke kuch important decisions lene hote hai... We as cid officer its important to keep ur emotions aside..

Purvi apne Cid k career main hamesha 3 baate yaad rakhna..

Intelligence , Bravery and Feeling

But yeah feeling kisi mujrim k liyeh nhi but apne Desh k liyeh!

Purvi -Yes sir! Aap sahi keh rahe hai.. Vo mere papa the par kisi k gunegar bhi the...

Acp sir- Good aap chalo aaso pocho

Purvi( hugging) - Thank you so much sir! Aaj aapne mujhe Jo lesson diya hai vo main apni pori life yaad rakhongi.!

 _ **Sir u are the best mentor ! U r my idol. !**_

Acp sir- Hmm aur nhi rakha toh main phir se samjhaoga lekin ek father ki tarh nhi balki ACP ki tarh

Purvi (laughing) - Yes sir... So sir chale sab log aur case hamara wait kar raha hoga!

Acp sir- Purvi suno...

Purvi - Yes sir

Acp sir -Tum ek acchi officer ho and ha **U are also the best student. !**

...x...x... X...

 _ **A PERFECT FRIEND**_ **:-**

 **Every time everything is not about yourself ..!**

 **At a Godown.. Both purvi and shreya are tied to the pillar!..**

Purvi - Dekho usse chod do... Tum Jo bologe main vo karungi bus usse chod do...

Shreya(crying) - Tu pagal ho gayi hai Kya.. Dekho Jo karna hai main karungi..!

Goon(anger) - Heyy! Tum donone Kya mujhe bewakoof samjha hai... Tum Cid valo ka koi bharosa nhi hai.. Charan ja use harre shirt vali ko yaha lekar aa !

Purvi(shouting) - Nooo! Plz dekho usse zada secrets mujhe pata hai...

Shreya- Yeh joot bol rahi hai... Mere pass sarre password hai..!

Goon 1- Boss mujhe lagta hai inn dono k pass kaam ka mal hai.. Aap kahe toh dono ko

Goon- Yahi fark hai tujhe aur mujhmai tujhe Kya lagta hai yeah sach ... Dono milkar pagal bana rahi hai.. Ab dekh main Kya karta ho...

 **He went to Shreya and pulled her..**

Purvi (shouted) - Heyy chodo usse ..usse hath bhi lagaya toh..

 **Goons laughed and gave chloroform to shreya"!**

Purvi( trying to free herself) - Noo OK thik hai main tumhara kaam karungi..

Goon- Goon arey iske hath kholo

 **The moment they opened her hands she somehow snatched the gun from one of the goon and firing started...**

 **All though this Purvi di was just praying ki team jaldi aa jae becoz she knew that bullet and gonna finish soon..!**

Goon( holding unconscious shreya at gunpoint )- Bahar nikal varna Teri iss dost ka kaam yahi tamam kar dunga!

Purvi - Usse chod do...

Goon- Chod do... Thik hai... Chod deta ho... Par tum nhi bachogi!

 **As soon as he was about to shoot purvi shreya with all her strength pushed his hand but both goon and Purvi shoot at same time and both got shot... Goon at his head( Purvi di ka aim kafi accha hai :):)) and Purvi at her shoulder...**

 **Seeing this Shreya ran towards her...!**

Shreya(keeping Purvi's head on her laps) - Purvi aankhe kholi rakhna... Mujhse baat kar... Plz sona mat... Tujhe Kya zaroorat thi...!

Purvi (in pain) - Acc...ha.. Tu me...re liyeh it...na kuch karti hai... Uske liyeh itna toh banta hai... Tere liyeh main kuch bhi kar sakti ho..

Shreya- Chup reh! Apne aap ko patanhi Kya samjhti hai... Tujhe kuch ho jata toh... Main toh jeete jee Mar jati... Itna kiya vo kafi hai.. Isse zada kuch kargi toh main tujhse kabhi baat nhi karungi

Purvi - Go..li mujhe lagi hai... Plz M..arne ki baa..te ma..t kar..!

 **Meanwhile Cid team came... And we're shocked to see Purvi injured.. They quickly called d ambulance...**

 **Due to heavy pain Purvi got unconscious...**

 **Seeing this shreya thought...**

 _Shreya_ _ **\- U are the bestest friend Purvi Thank you soo much for being there by my side. !**_

 _ **...x...x... x...**_

 _ **I may pass it on to you to always guide you. My Promise. .!**_

 **A PERFECT MENTOR. !**

 **In bureau...**

Acp sir- Yeah hai hamari new officer Ishita!

Purvi main chahta ho ki tum iska dhyaan rakho aur isse guide Karo... Shreya mission par hai varna tum dono yeah kaam karte but ab tumhe akele karna hoga!

Purvi - Don't worry sir! I'll take care...

Ishita- Hello ma'am Maine aapke baare main bohot suna hai... It's pleasure working with you!

Purvi - Same here Ishita I also hope ki tum sab acchese aur jaldi seek jaogi...

 **Next day At crime scene...!**

Ishita - I don't believe this... kaise koi baap apne beti k shaadi par aaisa kar Sakta hai..

Purvi( Remembering her father) - Kar sakta hai..! Jab vo apni bacchi vo beech sakta hai toh.. Yeah khoon bhi kar sakta hai...!

Ishita - Ma'am agar hame pata hai ki yeah khoon Mr. Desai he kiya hai toh hum...usse arrest kar lete hai..

Purvi - Nhi ishita... Jaisa har baar dekhta hai vaise hota nhi hai...!

Ishita - But ma'am usne apni beti k hone wale pati ka khoon kiya hai... Agar main use ladki ki jarh hoti toh main Mr. Desai ko kabhi maaf nhi karti..

Purvi - Relax Ishita tum ek cid officer ho and for u it's inportant ki tum apne case vo emotions se nahi Intelligence se solve Karo!

Purvi ( remembering acp sir's words) - Kai baar ishita aaisi situations aaingi jaha aapke emotion aapke intelligence ko overpower kare...But jis din U learn to balance them both Tum zaroor ek acchi officer banogi..

Ishita- Thank you so much maam main hamesha yaad rakungi..

Purvi- Hmm aur agar yaad nhi rakha toh main phir se samjhaogi but uss time ek friend ki tarh nhi balki Senior ki tarh... Hahah!

 **And she went from there...**

Ishita (surprised) - Yeah ma'am haasi kyu.?

But ya no doubt she is the

 _ **BEST MENTOR !**_

 **(Aap Sab jante hai..vo kyu hasi..and if not then u r not into d stry )**

...x... x... x

 **By your side always !**

 **A PERFECT WIFE !**

 **One Morning...**

Surya- Purvi mera wallet

Purvi- Ha baba aa rahi ho ek tu subah vaise hi bohot kaam rehta hai aur tum ho ki apno chezze bhi nhi doond sakte...

Surya- Kya karo tumhari itni aadat jo ho gayi hai !

Purvi - Oh accha ji yeh lo tumhara wallet , car keys, tiffin and..

Surya(cutting)- and mera Morning gift :)

Purvi- Bohot demanding ho gaye ho

 **She was about to go but he pulled her back...**

Purvi kissed him and said

Mil gaya tumhara Morning gift and ha sham ko jaldi ghar aa jana Ma aur baba ko health check up k liyeh lekar jana hai !

Surya(hugging her from back)- Tum itni acchi kyu ho mera aur Ma baba ka kitna dhyan rakti ho...

Purvi- Hmm... So finally tumhe yeh hamare shaadi k 1 year baad realise ho hi gaya !

Surya- Purviii...

Purvi( hanging her hands around his neck)- Tum bhi toh meri kitni care karte ho!

Surya- vo toh hai..

 **He called her**

Surya- Purvi **U ARE THE BEST LIFE PARTNER** **!**

Purvi - Tum bhi !

...x...x...x...

 **Now my favourite one ...!**

 **MY PERFECT SISTER**

 **I think everyone wants a sister who does everything for you... Apki har wish vo puri kare...And she is like that ... Yaakin nhi hota ... See this then... !**

 **At Her home...**

Ahana- Di plzz I want that dress bohot acchi hai...

Purvi- No means no.. That's too short...

Ahana(shocked)- Short really Di...its normal meri vo purple vali toh isse zada..! shit

Purvi- Kya kaha kaunsi purple dress...?

Ahana(covering up)- Koi purple dress nhi di vo toh mai aaise... Aap toh meri pyaari di haina...

Purvi(in disbelief)- Hmm pyaari aur badi bhi! Thik hai but vo dress ..

Ahana(cutting her)- Ya i know di.. Sirf girls night out main pehnugi...

Purvi(smiling)- Maina aaisa kab kaha

Ahana(shocked)- What? Matlab...?

Purvi- Matlab yeh ki its ok.. Tu badi ho gayi hai.. Apne decision kudh le sakti hai.. Main tujhe ab force nhi karna chahti. Yeah le mera credit card aur vo dress lele

Ahana( angry)- Nahi chahiyeh vo dress aur aapka card... aap badi ho iska matlab yeh nhi ki kuch bhi bologi...

kya matlab hai ki main badi ho gayi ho.. main jitni bhi badi ho jaao aapse choti rahungi and uss haag se aap mujhe jo bology mujhe usse koi problem nhi hai

And aapne kaise soch liya ki aap mujhe force kar rahi hai... Aaj tak aapne jo kaha maine vo dil se mana hai aur hamesha manti rahungi u know why ?

Becoz

 **U ARE THE WORLD's BESTEST SISITER ! u r my life !**

 **...x...x...x...**

 **The story and feeling are not over but the words are... I can write about you for hours and ages.!**

 **But ya I know di u won't have time to read them also ...**

 **So on ur every birthday I write thoda thoda.. I am sure 20-30yrs main I'll be able to write everything I feel for you ! :)**

 **This time I know I am very late but Just consider it as an hangover of ur Birthday :):) Sounds funny but this hangover will come back after 365 days... too long so just enjoying it a lot...**

 **I know that u don't know whether I even exist for you or not but thats the relation what a Star and Fan shares... For star his/her MILLION of fan are important... but for Fan its Only His/her ONE star thats important...!**

 **I never met you nor I will ever meet you why ? No don't doubt on me I love you... but If I meet you then... for what I am gonna crave for you... That excitement that one day I'll meet you just keeps me going...**

 **I Will definately meet you but Not as a Fan ! Becoz that will make me happy. Instead I'll meet you after I have achieved everything ! Becoz that will make you Happy.. and thats what matters at the end :):)**

 **I know i am making you bore becoz I am not just the one who is crazy abt you.. You meet 100's of fan daily personally or on Socio.. You listen Ansha Di I love U soo much ! from them..**

 **But I'll not be happy Standing in that line and shouting that same..!**

 **Every Fan one or another day meets his star .. And then show off to their friends and family and Feel proud of himself...**

 **A celeb making his Fans proud is common.. But what matters here is When a Fan makes his star Proud..!**

 **I'll make you... Not soo soon but ya I will...**

 **Don't Remember me Di becoz When that day will come you will recognise me..!**

 **While reading all this.. I am sure You unknowingly would have thought that What rubbish Aaisa kaha hota hai and all ! Its all fake ..**

 **But After writing all this Even I realised that I have written a every big thing that is not easy to digest but I like doing big things..:):) Thats how I am**

 **Anyway Di ... I am sry if I have hurt u in any way ! My motive was just to bring a smile to ur face on ur special day.. But ya I suppose that's over a long time back But Atleast I do not need any occasion to bring smile to ur face...**

 **Happy birthday Ansha Di... U r everything to me... Just keep smiling. We all r always with you:):)**

 **Thank you everyone to read this. I hope u liked it**

 **Love**

 **-Ananya Gautam or I think Ansha Di's Ananya sound good.. Haha!**

 **LOVE YOU ANSHA DI ALWAYS ;);)**


End file.
